


The Magic of Trust

by Alcandre, EndlessPaine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, RedBeauty, Romance, Violence, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcandre/pseuds/Alcandre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPaine/pseuds/EndlessPaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is a strong word, but Emma knew that was what she felt for mages and the magic they possessed. But what if a mage and her magic is the one thing that could change her life for the better? Could she learn to trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my new friend, Alcandre, and I came up with a brilliant idea to do a crossover between Once Upon a Time and Dragon Age. We both wrote this and she will be posting it on her account on fanfiction.net. We really hope that you enjoy it, so let us both know what you think! Also, if you're looking to read any really awesome AU SwanQueen fics, I definitely recommend you check out some of her stuff.

The dagger with a serrated edge was removed from the pale man’s body, droplets of blood falling from the tip.  His right hand flinched, either in an attempt to lift it up to defend himself or to summon some of his magical talent.  However, it was futile as he had lost too much blood, both from wielding it against his attacker and from his own wounds.  It didn’t matter anyways as the woman above him plunged a matching dagger in her opposite hand down into his chest, straight through his heart.  The scent of smoke from the burning wood of his hideout began to leave his senses as he felt his soul making for the Fade.  “Maker…have pity on your soul,” he croaked out just before the woman ripped the dagger from his chest allowing him to bleed out.

Returning her daggers back to her leather belt without even cleaning them, the woman pushed back her grey hood revealing long wavy blonde hair.  “Haven’t you figured it out yet?” she snipped, knowing it would fall on deaf ears since the mage was already dead, “There is no Maker.  Only the Fade and demons await you, apostate.”

Emma Swan was a deadly and dangerous rogue, who was feared by many mages, apostates mostly.  She was well known for carrying the blood of magic wielders on her hands.  There were those who gained gracious titles within the world of Thedas, such as the Hero of Ferelden or the Champion of Kirkwall, but Emma managed to obtain one of the most fearsome of titles; the Executioner of Magic.  While she only slayed apostates, Emma despised and hated all mages.  After what magic and apostates had done to her as a child, she would have killed every last one of them if the Circle had allowed her to.  It wasn’t just mages that feared Swan, though.  She also took down anyone who dared to stand in her path to an apostate target, and most people who knew she was after one usually steered clear of the deadly blonde.  However, Emma did not work as any type of savior to the ones that apostates harmed.  The Executioner functioned for her own revenge, and only a lucky few, those she trusted, knew exactly what that revenge was.  Now, with war waging between the Templars and the Mages, Emma had been looking forward to fulfilling her own self-appointed duty.

She had been about half-way between Lothering and the Circle Tower of Ferelden when she caught wind from a passing merchant that a blood mage had been hiding out in the woods nearby.  The information had led the rogue to where she was standing now.  Emma walked nonchalantly out of the small log cabin as the structure began to collapse.  Once the blonde had made clear of the mage’s hideout, the cabin fell in on itself, the flames rising high up behind Emma, who continued walking on, empty of remorse. 

A man awaited Emma just a ways down the trail she walked.  He had short brown hair, a scruffy beard, and blue eyes.  His face carried a softer expression than the blonde’s.  Black leather armor adorned his body and two long matching daggers were strapped to his back.  Sometimes, he wondered why Swan didn’t wear her daggers like every other rogue.  August had been at Emma’s side ever since they were children and he had seen the horrors that mages inflicted upon her.  Yet, he did not carry the same amount of hatred in his heart towards them and he let Emma know that from time to time.  He was probably the only person she did not strike down when he stood in her way. 

“Was that really necessary?” he questioned her, having been the only person brave enough to do so.  Sure, August carried his own reservations towards apostates, but he wasn’t all Hell bent on killing every last one of them.  There were only a handful of times where he had managed to stop the woman he considered his sister from slaying a wanted mage.

Emma gave her brother a scathing glare and let out a low growl.  “He wasn’t just an apostate,” she seethed, “He was a blood mage and he tried to kill me.”

An exasperated sigh escaped the man’s lips as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.  August shook his head and said, “You know, what if one day you ended up meeting someone that you fell in love with and he…or she…whatever you’re into these days, revealed to you that they were a mage,” he explained, once again trying to reason with Emma.

The Executioner just stood there in silence for a moment, staring at her brother like he had just admitted to being an apostate.  Emma’s green eyes fluttered open and shut a few times before she doubled over in laughter.  It was as if she had just heard the funniest joke ever told in history.  Once she came up for breath, she looked at August, who was examining her in disbelief.  “You know my reputation, August,” she began, “As does everyone else in this cursed land.  Now, what would a mage be doing pining over me?”

August crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “You never know, Emma. And stop laughing. You’re scaring the wildlife more than usual.”

Emma snorted and started walking, passing her brother with a punch on his shoulder. “Don’t get your hopes up, brother dear,” she said. “My reputation precedes me, as you know. Anyone that even considered falling in love with me would have nightmares for months.”

“But you aren’t a blood-thirsty killer _all_ the time,” he argued as he followed her. “At least not around your friends.” He paused. “The very few friends that you have.”

“Exactly,” she said with a nod. “The few who have gotten close enough to see the ‘real me’ are not in love with me. That should be enough evidence for you.”

“You just haven’t met the right person yet!” August exclaimed. “They could be out there, lonely, heartbroken, and sad. All they need is you and your beautiful soul…”

“That is darkened by blood and anger.” Emma sighed. “Let it go, August. Falling in love is not in my future. Your bard’s heart and mind are running away with you.”

August narrowed his eyes at her and slapped her in the back of her head. She growled and spun around, throwing a wild punch at his face, which he quickly dodged.

“What the hell was that for!?”

“You are so negative!” he yelled. “Your broodiness and grumpy face bore me to tears. I need you to let some sunshine into your life.”

“I have you, don’t I?” she quipped back before turning around and continuing on the way again.

“For what it’s worth,” he muttered.

* * *

“You two could have taken a little longer. I do not think my ass has rooted itself to the earth quite yet.”

Emma smirked at the Dalish elf sitting on a rock just outside the gates of the Circle Tower. Her long blonde hair was in a braid, her ears on full display for all to see. Her face bore the tattoo of Andruil, letting all know that she followed the goddess of the hunt. An ornate bow and quiver sat on her back, ready for use if trouble arose.

“Always the charmer, huh, Tink?” Emma asked.

“Of course,” the elf said, gracefully standing up and stretching. “That would explain the many lovers I have left in my wake, all heart broken by my sudden departure.”

August snorted.

Tink’s eyes settled on him in a heartbeat. “What say you, brother of the Executioner? Do you doubt my powers of love?” A smirk was threatening to break through the elf’s stoic mask.

August cleared his throat. “Not at all, my lady.” He gave a swift bow. “I am merely jealous that I have not had the joy of your company in such a manner.”

Tink lost her mask as that thought entered her head. Her face screwed up in disgust. “Please stop, August. That thought makes me slightly ill.”

Emma chuckled at the hurt look August suddenly developed.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Tink answered. “You and Emma are like my siblings. I have known you for almost five years now. You both helped me when my clan kicked me out. You are my family now. I do not want to sleep with either of you.” She paused and looked him up and down. “Especially you.” She shuddered and turned back to Emma. “So, your message said to meet you here. I’ll have you know I was enjoying the fair I was at very much.”

“Be honest, Tink,” Emma stated. “You were enjoying the mead at the fair.”

“Yes, true,” the elf answered. “But it was at the fair so I was, in fact, enjoying the fair.” She looked behind her at the Tower and back at Emma. “Why here?”

“We received a message asking us to come,” Emma said, pulling out a scroll and handing it over to the elf.

Tink took it and read it with raised eyebrows. “Asking for all of us specifically? Not just you. How odd.”

“I thought so as well,” August stated. “Emma is very well known. We are just side thoughts in her story.”

Tink nodded while Emma just rolled her eyes. The attention her deeds brought her irritated the human woman. Her goal was to merely stop other people from going through what she did.

Tink rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Emma. “I guess we will never find out if we continue to stand out here.”

Gasps and whispers erupted through the main hall of the Circle as mage eyes fell on upon one of their greatest fears.  Lucky for them, no one within the tower was an apostate.  None dared to make eye contact with the blonde human female. 

The elf nudged Emma’s side with her elbow and leaned in to whisper, “I think you’re the life of the party.”  She received an unamused expression from her rogue friend.

August gave a few small smiles and tip of the head to some passing by magi, trying to show that they were not here for trouble.

Several male Templars broke from their conversation and turned to face their visitors.  Their leader had been highlighted by the maroon flowing cape that hung from his armor.  Knight-Captain Phillip gave a bright smile and held one hand out towards the Executioner.  “Ah, Emma Swan,” he began, “Or shall I call you Executioner?”

“Emma is fine,” she answered.  That was her preferred title anyways.  She hadn’t come up with the legendary one.

“Right, Emma,” Phillip continued, “Welcome to the Circle of Ferelden.  I am Knight Templar Captain Phillip.  It is an honor to meet you.  We’ve been awaiting your presence.  First, I want to thank you for coming in our time of need.”

Emma held a hand up to stop him, a smirk on her lips.  “Let me stop you right there,” she interrupted, “I’m not here to please you.  I do not consider the Templars my friends.  I am here for me.  Your message mentioned a nice amount of coin as a reward.  That’s all I’m here for.  So, let’s skip the pleasantries and get right down to it, shall we?”

A few of Phillip’s men snickered behind him to which they were given a glare.  The captain turned back to Emma with a fake smile.  “O-of course, Emma,” he stuttered, “As you may know, there is growing unrest between the Templar Order and the Circle of Magi.”

“Yeah, the whole world is going to the Fade in a hand basket,” Tink interjected sarcastically as she crossed her arms, “We got that much already.”

Phillip nodded and clasped his metal-covered hands together with a slight clank.  “Right.  We are a bit worried about one of the smaller Circles that recently fell.  There’s a very powerful mage there and while she has been with the Circle her entire life, we worry that she might fall into some…influence.”  He averted his gaze during his pause, but then looked back to Emma and her friends.

“So you need us to take her out,” August assumed, rocking back and forth on his heels impatiently.

“No,” Phillip answered, shaking his head, “Well…only if you have to.  We would prefer that she be brought here alive.  If we could bring her to our side of this war, we might be able to end it more quickly and with less bloodshed.”

Emma narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the man before her, staring him down with a scary look.  “Why would the Templars hire me, someone who has killed countless magi, for a simple mission like this?” she asked, searching Phillip’s face for answers.  “That’s a lot of coin for just one mage, dead or alive.”

The blonde elf scoffed, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder, pulling her back for a brief moment.  “Who cares?  Easy coin is easy coin.”

August apparently caught a whiff of bullshit just as his sister did.  “No, there’s more to it, Tink,” he explained, “They just don’t want to spit it out.”

“And if he doesn’t spill it, I’ll spill his innards,” Emma threatened, her eyes darting down between her body and the Templar’s.

Phillip glanced down to realize that at some point, the rogue had drawn her dagger and placed it up against his armor.  He didn’t know how strong she was or if she could penetrate his armor, but he didn’t want to find out.  Phillip’s hands rose up defensively and he sputtered out, “Th-there’s no need for bloodshed here Sera Swan.”  Suddenly, he felt like being extremely formal.  “This mage we need is Senior Enchantress Regina Mills,” he admitted, “She’s the daughter of-…”

“First Enchantress Cora Mills,” August finished for him, “Shoulda known this was some political game.”

“So the Templars want me to do their dirty work for them,” Emma chided as she pulled her dagger bag, allowing Phillip to relax.  “Now was that so hard?  I just needed to know what I was getting myself into.  Fine, we have a deal.  I don’t care about your war or its pawns, but if she tries to kill me, I doubt you’ll have a pawn.”

The Templar captain gave a shaky nod, still quivering in his boots.  A small bead of sweat travelled down the side of his face.  Now he knew why the magi feared this woman so much.  “Thank you, Sera Swan.  This particular Circle is in a small village called Storybrooke,” he said, handing over a piece of rolled up parchment paper, “Here’s a map to the village.”

“Oh, I’ve been there before,” August chimed in, “It’s a nice little place, but not on most maps, and pretty secluded.  I’m surprised it didn’t manage to avoid all this turmoil.”

A sly grin crept up on Emma’s lips as she took the map from Phillip.  “Don’t mind my brother.  He seems to think every mission is a vacation.”

“It’s not my fault that _someone_ could use one,” August muttered beneath his breath.

“I heard that,” Emma shot back.

* * *

The trek to the village took about three weeks. They would have been there in two if August hadn’t insisted on them taking their time.

“She’s not going anywhere, Emma,” he argued.

Tink had backed him up, her blue eyes becoming wide and watery. Emma had scoffed at the two of them but relented, knowing they were right. Besides, they were fun company.

Tink was very inventive and could repair almost anything that was broken and August was a bard, one of the best in Emma’s opinion, and would entertain them at night with tales. They were her family and the only ones that were allowed to see her smile.

The village was small and, like August said, pretty secluded from most anything else. The road leading to the village was free of bandits but also of other travelers. In fact, they didn’t run into a single traveler the entire trip until about half a league from the village. They could see the village gates but also a single covered wagon heading towards them with a horse pulling it and a single man walking beside the animal. As the wagon drew nearer, the man lifted his hand and smiled.

“Hello, there!” he said, his voice friendly and inviting.

“Hello,” August answered while Emma just narrowed her eyes and Tink stared.

“Name’s Archie,” the man said coming to a stop in front of the group. “You heading to Storybrooke?”

“Yes,” August said with a nod. “Are you from there?”

“Sure am,” Archie stated. “I’m the town merchant. I’m a little low on goods so I’m having to travel to resupply my shop.”

“You don’t have someone to do that for you?”

Archie smiled. “I like to travel. Keeps me young. I have my apprentice running the shop for me while I’m gone. You planning on staying in town long?”

“No,” Emma said flatly. “We’re just passing through.”

Archie seemed taken back by her tone but continued smiling. “Well, enjoy the town. We have a fair starting tomorrow.”

“A fair?” Tink asked, her eyes lighting up.

Archie studied her, his eyes landing on her ears for a split second before he nodded. “The Miner’s Day Festival. We have a good number of dwarves in our town that help supply our lyrium for the mages. So, we decided that was a good reason for a festival.”

“I agree,” Tink stated with a nod. “I love fairs.”

“You love anything that invovles drink,” August amended.

“Yes,” was all Tink said.

Archie grinned and started on his way again. “Enjoy it then. Our town welcomes visitors. “The inn is right at the front gates and run by Granny. Tell her I sent you. She’ll give you a good price. And she has the best pie this side of the mountains.”

“Pie?” August asked with excitement.

“Let’s hurry,” Tink said, nearly bouncing on her toes. “I am hungry.”

“We just ate,” Emma groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Tink shrugged and grabbed Emma’s upper arm. “We had dry meat and hard biscuits. With warm water. I would like to enjoy a meal for once. Maybe have some mead and soup. And pie. I would really love some pie.”

“Same here,” August stated. “I know we are on a mission and it’s all serious and such. But I’m tired of boring food. Let’s get a room and eat and then we can visit the Circle. Is that okay with you, Emma?”

The rogue sighed and nodded. “Fine,” she said. “But let’s make it fast. I would like to meet this mage before nightfall.”

* * *

The inn was very easy to find. Archie was right about it being right at the gates. _The Wolf’s Head Inn_ featured a sign with a howling wolf’s head on it. The inside was homey and warm, making the travelers feel welcome right away.

“Need a room?” the young woman at the counter asked with a grin. Her long brown hair hung down her back and her shirt left little to the imagination.

August grinned back and leaned against the counter. Tink nudged Emma with a grin. Emma just rolled her eyes.

“We do indeed need a room,” August said. “And who might you be?”

“Ruby,” the woman provided. “And you?”

“August. And this is my sister, Emma, and our best friend, Tink.”

Ruby’s eyes settled on the two blondes, her eyes widening slightly at Tink’s ears before moving back to August. Emma gave a small sigh of relief at not being recognized. Maybe Storybrooke was secluded enough that no one had heard of her.

“You here for the festival?” Ruby asked, her eyes landing on each of them to include them all in the question.

“Partially,” August answered. “We ran into Archie on the road. He told us to tell Granny that he sent us here.”

Ruby grinned and gave a nod. “You get a discount for being friends of Archie. He and Granny go way back.”

“Stop yammering, girl and sign them in!”

An older lady came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. “I’m sure they’re tired.”

“I’m hungry,” Tink stated.

The older woman’s mouth twitched into a small grin. “Not often we see an elf in these parts,” she said bluntly.

“I could see why,” Tink said. “It takes forever to get here.”

“I’m Granny,” the woman offered, her eyes softening. “Go ahead and sit down. I’ll bring out three of today’s special.”

August gave a whoop of delight while running toward the tables. Tink shoved him as he ran past her, causing him to stumble into a chair.

“Tink!” he exclaimed with a red face.

“Act your age,” she demanded.

“Stop acting all high and mighty and I’ll think about it.”

“If both of you don’t shut up, I’ll make sure we finish our business here before nightfall and make you leave early,” Emma growled.

Both the elf and human quickly shut up and sat down at a table. August’s cheeks still red and the tip of Tink’s ears showing the beginnings of the color as well.

“I apologize for my companions,” Emma said softly. “They don’t know how to act around other people.”

Ruby laughed and shook her head while Granny just chuckled and went back into the kitchen to prepare their meals.

“Ruby,” Emma started. “We have some business with the Circle here. Could you direct me?”

“Of course,” the tavern girl said. “It’s right in the middle of the village. Hard to miss really. After you eat, you should be able to catch them just after their evening meal.”

“Perfect,” Emma said with a nod.

* * *

The evening meal was boring. Yet again.

But then again, everything was boring.

Her life.

Her “job”.

“Senior Enchantress?”

Regina looked up from her nearly full plate, a bored look covering her face. “What is it, Belle?”

“There are some people here to see you,” the mage said, her eyes barely meeting Regina’s.

The older mage sighed and put down her fork. “Did they say what they wanted?”

“No, ma’am,” Belle answered. “It’s two humans, a man and a woman, and an elf.”

“An elf? How odd.”

Belle nodded. “I sent them to your office.”

“Very well,” Regina said, standing up. “Would you please make sure the leftover food gets sent to the orphanage? Sister Astrid told me earlier that their supplies are low.”

“Of course, Senior Enchantress.”

Regina closed her eyes at the title but gave a small smile at the other woman. “Thank you, Belle. And please tell Ruby ‘hello’ when you see her tonight.”

Belle’s face flared up in a blush but she nodded anyway before scurrying off.

Upon opening the door to her office, Regina witnessed a blonde woman propped up on the desk.  She would have stared in awe at the woman, who appeared to be sharpening a dagger at the moment, but she was overwhelmed with annoyance at such rude manners her visitors had.  She glanced over to see a Dalish elf poking around at her many belongings, seeming to be amused at some sort of artifacts she’d never seen before.  The human male had apparently taken it upon himself to try one of the apples she had in a basket on a table. 

Regina coughed slightly to clear her throat as well as to catch the attention of the three beings currently invading her office.  She rested her hands on both hips, a brow quirked.  August flinched, dropping the second apple in his other hand before he struggled to swallow what he had already chewed.  Tink nearly leapt from her skin, spinning around on a heel, trying her best to look completely innocent.  Emma was the only one who did not completely lose her cool.  She merely stopped her sharpening and looked up to lock eyes with the mage. 

“How can I help you…?” Regina queried, gesturing for a name.

“The name’s Emma Swan, mage,” the blonde rogue said in response as she placed the blade to her side.

Regina took a step back, her hand going to her chest.  Her eyebrows rose up in a bit of shock.  “Y-you’re the Executioner,” she whispered with a worried expression.  Regina was a higher ranking mage within the Circle, so of course the name Swan had come across her desk from time to time.  However, she never expected the legendary killer of her kind to show up in such a place as Storybrooke.  It could only mean one thing seeing as how her Circle had pretty much fallen apart.  Regina had done what she could to keep her fellow magi from taking off to fight this foolish war, but she only managed to retain a few, including Belle.  That was thanks to Ruby of course.

“Hi,” Emma said with a grin, shrugging her shoulders.  There was her reputation again, following her even to the most secluded of places.  Wait, why did she care?  This was just another mage and one she might have to kill.  However, Executioner or not, Emma could not deny the beauty of the woman before her. 

“What are you doing here?” Regina snapped, her brows furrowing.  She had remained within the laws of the Circle, so there should be no reason for someone who murdered magi on a regular basis to show up on her doorstep.

Noting the raven-haired mage’s tone, Emma pushed her body from the desk to begin towards Regina with a scowl.  Thankfully, August stepped in with a gentle smile.

“We have been sent to gather you and take you to a more stable Circle, Senior Enchantress,” he explained softly and politely, only telling a small lie.

Regina shook her head, staring down at the white and black marble floor of her office with a look of dismay.  “Be honest at least,” she said quietly, a certain amount of sadness in her voice.  “They sent you to dismantle what’s left of my Circle here in Storybrooke.”  She let out a long held sigh before lifting her face, brushing back some dark locks of hair from her face.

“What?  No,” Tink responded in astonishment.  “We are here to in fact take you to the Templars, but we haven’t come to kill any magi who remain in the Circle,” she said, turning to her sister with a pleading expression, “Right, Emma?”

Emma walked closer to the mage, staring into her chocolate eyes, trying very hard not to get caught in their storm.  She succeeded in snapping herself out of it and reminding herself that she hated magic wielders with a passion.  “Depends,” she drawled, “Any apostates in this town I should know about?”

Regina’s face scrunched up into a snarl, baring her teeth.  “How dare you come into _my_ Circle and make such allegations,” she snapped, the volume of her voice going up a notch, “You may think you’re a mercenary, _rogue_ , but you’re nothing more than the Templars’ _puppet_.”

“It was just a question, _mage_ ,” Emma spat back, turning her back to Regina as she locked her hand together behind her back, standing up straight.  “Getting so defensive…I believe you have something you’re hiding.”

August knew what that tone from his sister meant.  Emma had just caught Regina in a lie and that meant it was time for the mage to fess up.  “Unfortunately, it’s no use,” August told Regina, shaking his head, “She knows when pretty much anyone is lying.  You should probably tell her the truth.  She hates liars just as much as she hates mages.”

“Yeah, it might be good for your health,” Tink agreed, noticing Emma losing her patience as her fingers tapped the handle of one dagger.

The Senior Enchantress swallowed thickly as her hands began to tremble.  “Th-there is one apostate,” she hesitated, but lunged forward towards the blonde when she spun around as if she were ready to go and kill this unlawful mage.  Regina’s arms were outreached, prepared to put up a fight with the Executioner herself if need be.  “No!” she shouted, “He is but a child!”

“You’re the Senior mage here, Mills,” Emma stated, backing off when the woman’s words fell on her ears. “Why hasn’t this boy been sent to the Circle by now?”

“He’s an orphan and he’s only started to show signs of magic just a few days ago,” Regina replied, “And with our Circle falling apart, we lack the resources and manpower to take in and train a young mage.”

“And why not send him elsewhere?”

“He is ten, Sera Swan!” Regina argued, her usual stoic mask falling over her face. “If you want to send a ten year old out into this gods forsaken world on his own, that is your business. But I refuse to do so. And he would need a mage to accompany him, which I do not have to spare. I will not have the blood of a child on my hands, no matter the law.”

Emma scowled but gave a short nod. “Be that as it may, you are coming with us. The Templars have requested your appearance.”

“I can’t leave what few mages I still have,” Regina sighed. She slowly made her way around her desk and sat down, her shoulders slumped and head down. She had known this day was coming. But she had hoped she would have had some sort of warning.

“Once you are settled at the Tower Circle, the Templars will send for the rest of your mages.”

Regina flinched, knowing that the moment she left, the moment she walked out of Storybrooke, would be the moment her remaining mages would leave the Circle. Even Belle. But she would probably end up talking Ruby into leaving with her. And not only would the Templars be after them but so would Granny.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath.

Tink’s eyes widened at the language while Emma just raised an eyebrow. August took a bite of his apple.

“The Templars expect me to just drop everything and leave,” Regina stated, looking back up and into green eyes. “They know nothing. Please, Sera Swan, what is this really about? I sense a much larger story here.”

Emma just looked at her.

“They want me because of my mother.” It was a statement not a question. Regina knew. Her mother was one of the main instigators of the rebellion brewing within the Circle. And the Templars wanted Regina close just in case. “Are they even aware that I haven’t had contact with my mother in almost fifteen years? The moment she sent me here with no regard to my feelings or needs, the moment she told me that power was everything and love was nothing was the moment I realized that my mother wanted nothing else to do with me. The moment she realized that I would forever refuse to do any sort of blood magic was the moment _she_ realized she wanted nothing to do with me.”

“That changes nothing,” Emma said, her face expressionless. “I have a job to do.”

“Yes, of course,” Regina sneered. “A job to deliver me into the hands of my executioners.”

“They don’t intend to kill you,” Tink began but was cut off by a bitter laugh from the mage.

“You must not spend much time around Templars,” Regina bit out. “They are very much like my mother; cold, ruthless, and willing to kill anyone to gain the upper hand. I feel that I will just be a pawn in their power game. And the moment they realize that my mother does not care about me, I will die. No matter the fact that I have always remained loyal to the Circle. No matter that I have never harbored an apostate, until recently with Henry of course. I had hoped, all those years ago when my mother made me leave my home Circle to come here, that I would be free of such political bullshit.”

August chuckled. “One can never be free of political bullshit, no matter how secluded you are.”

“Quite,” Regina mumbled. She sighed and resisted the urge to bang her head on her desk. “I shall go with you, sera.” She noticed Emma relax slightly. The mage gave a sardonic grin. “So, your blade shall remain thirsty for mage blood today. You will not be the one to kill me. But I have no doubts that I shall be dead before the year is out. If you could give me two days to set my affairs in order, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Great,” Tink exclaimed. “We can see the festival!”

Regina felt a small smile cross her face at the elf’s enthusiasm. “Of course, please enjoy the festival tomorrow. I will be ready to leave the next day.”

“How do I know you won’t run?” Emma asked, her eyes searching the mage’s face for any deception.

“I would never leave my fellow mages in such a state to save my own life,” Regina snarled, anger and hurt in her eyes. “I may have accepted my fate in the matter but I refuse to allow my friends and what family I have to fall to the blood-thirsty ravings of angry and hurt Templars. If I just suddenly leave, this Circle will crumble. No one will be around to lead.”

“The Chantry…” August supplied.

“Is full of fools,” Regina supplied with a wave of her hand. “And not just the one here in Storybrooke.”

“That we can agree on,” Emma replied.

Regina raised an eyebrow and gave a small nod. “I will be ready to depart the day after tomorrow.”

Emma nodded and turned to leave. “Then I shall see you then, Senior Enchantress.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” August said politely with a small bow.

“I wish I could say the same,” Regina said, her voice sounding defeated and sad.

Emma felt her heart drop at the sad tone in the mage’s voice but ignored it. No time for sympathy for a mage who could very well turn on them and become an apostate at the drop of a hat. She will need to keep her guard up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that it has been great working with Alcandre on this story! We are both so glad you guys like the first chapter. We hope you enjoy this next one. Feel free to leave feedback at any time. We love hearing from our readers!

_She held her small hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the sounds of the screams.  Her parents had told her to run and hide while they took care of the bad man.  The only place Emma could think that would suffice was her mother’s wardrobe.  Surely her parents would fend off this evil mage that had come into town, massacring the people.  They were Templars after all, heroes of the people, ready to defend everyone from the most powerful of mages.  Emma dared to peek through the crack of the wardrobe door only to see her hopes smashed into a million pieces._

_First, she witnessed her father hit the floor, his body going limp as blood began pooling around his body.  His lifeless blue eyes stared straight into Emma’s green ones.  A small gasp escaped her throat, but she tried to remain as quiet as possible.  She wanted so badly to help her parents, but fear ran through her veins and she was utterly helpless.  Then she watched on as the man in dark leather held his hand up and her mother was lifted from her feet by some invisible force.  The woman grasped for whatever was wrapped around her throat, but couldn’t seem to catch it.  She made a valiant struggle for a few moments, her long raven hair waving about as her body thrashed.  Finally, when her life was drained, the man with gold speckled skin dropped Emma’s mother, her lifeless body crashing nearby her father._

_“No!” Emma shrieked, “Mommy!  Daddy!”  This wasn’t supposed to happen.  Her parents, David and Mary Margaret, were supposed to be the strongest heroes in all the land.  At least, that’s what they told her.  At this point, Emma could care less if she were heard._

_The evil mage waved a hand and the doors to the wardrobe swung open, causing Emma let out a small whimper of fear.  The man stepped towards her, golden eyes wild.  Anger grew within her towards the man and her tears dried up.  Emma looked up to him and without any hint of fear she said, “Kill me if you wish.”_

_To this, the evil man cracked a wide and wicked grin as he tapped his fingers together in an elegant fashion.  “Oh no, my child,” he spoke, “I have plans for you…dearie.”_

Green eyes flutter wide open, but even so, everything still appeared blurry to the Executioner.  Her heart was pounding in her eyes and half her body came up from the cot she was in.  The nightmare had her waking up, ready to go into battle, but her awkward pose told otherwise.  Emma was panting with a cold sweat covering her body.  Her vision began to sharpen and she began to understand that it was merely the same dream she had the night before as well as every other night before that.  With her heart beginning to slow, Emma knew that she would not be going back to sleep, so she shifted her body into an upright position.

Emma began to regret her half-drunk decision to try and out drink Tink when her head started to feel like it was splitting in half.  She groaned and placed a palm just beneath her hairline, glancing around to notice everyone was still passed out.  As bile teased the back of her throat and her stomach churned, the blonde decided it would be best to go outside to catch some fresh air.  She shivered slightly as the unexpected cold air bit at her flesh causing goosebumps to rise on her bare arms.  However, the cold was soothing her nausea. 

The sun was barely up and the village was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the chirping of birds and a soft cry of a baby waking up for the day in a house down the street. It was peaceful.

It made Emma’s teeth itch.

With a huge sigh and a final attempt to swallow her nausea, she went back into the inn and up the stairs to their room. They needed to get going soon. Once they collected the mage they could hit the road and be free of her and a lot richer.

“Wake up,” she said as she closed the door to their room behind her.

No one stirred.

She marched over to August, who was forced to sleep on the floor, and nudged him with her foot. “Wake up,” she growled a little louder this time.

He groaned and rolled over, presenting his back to her.

She sighed and placed the bottom of her foot on his back. With a soft grunt she then pushed, making him suddenly roll onto his face. With a yelp, her brother woke up and gave a blurry glare at her.

“Shtop it, Em,” he slurred. “I’m tryin’ ta shleep.”

“Shit,” she muttered. “You’re still drunk!”

“I’m not drunk!” he protested, his eyes closing again. “I barely had anything to drink last night.”

“We had to carry your heavy ass back here,” she argued.

He didn’t hear her. So, she moved to her next target, who had shared the bed with her and was currently lying on her back with her mouth wide open. Emma thought she looked nothing like an elf at that particular moment. But then again, Tink wasn’t your typical Dalish elf.

Emma nudged the elf in the shoulder, making her groan and slowly blink open her eyes. “Time to get up,” she said.

“No,” Tink mumbled. “Don’t wanna.” Something that sounded like a whine came from the elf’s throat.

“Too bad, we have to get moving.”

Tink groaned low in her throat, sounding like a spoiled child and slowly sat up. “Fine,” she huffed. “But just keep in mind that I am in no way happy. You know I like to sleep off my drink.”

“You can sleep it off tonight.”

“But it’ll be gone by then!” Tink whined.

Emma smirked. “I’ll make a deal with you. Get up now and you can make August get up.”

Tink’s eyes lit up and she hopped out of bed. She quickly ran to the wash bin, which had been filled with fresh water just before they went to bed last night, and picked it up, grinning evilly.

The howl that came from their room echoed through the inn, making Ruby sit up in bed with fright, nearly waking her bed partner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the trio left the inn, Tink and Emma still laughing and August still trying to dry his sopping wet hair.

“I have the two most evil sisters in the world,” he declared, stomping ahead of them.

Emma smirked and winked at Tink. “You love us.”

“Be that as it may, you are still evil,” he said without looking back at them.

“Stop it,” Tink said with a fake sob. “You are going to make me cry. You lead such a horrible life!”

August stopped walking and glared at her over his shoulder. “Watch it, elf. I know where you sleep.”

“Right next to you,” she stated. “You do anything to me…just keep in mind, I know where you sleep as well.”

August just narrowed his eyes at her.

While on their way to the Circle to fetch Regina, the sun had finally come up, lighting up the blue sky, and the temperature rose a few degrees.  Emma noticed a rundown orphanage coming up on the right.  Two figures stood outside the doors, one much shorter than the other.  It was Regina and that apostate boy she admitted to harboring.   
  
Henry clung tightly to the woman's midsection for dear life.  "No!" he whimpered, his cry muffled as he buried his face into the robes covering Regina's abdomen. "You can't leave.  Then I'll be all alone again," Henry pleaded with her.   
  
Regina managed to pull away from the small boy's clutches only to kneel down so that she was at eye level with him.  She struggled to force her own tears back as she cupped his chin with the palm of her hand.  "Oh Henry," she rasped just above a whisper, "You won't be alone.  There are plenty of other children here."  
  
"But they don't understand me the way you do," the boy argued, "They don't have magic like me."  
  
The mage tilted her head to the side with a frown and sighed.  "I promise I'm not leaving forever," Regina told him before planting a kiss on his forehead, "It's only for a little while."  
  
Henry shook his head fervently and scowled.  "You don't know that!" he yelled, anger apparent in his tone, "Templars are mean and bad!  They hate mages!  They only want to hurt people like us!"  
  
The scene before her broke Emma's heart and only caused conflict within her mind.  She couldn't stand the thought of tearing a child and parent apart.  But wait, Regina was not the boy's mother.  Henry was an orphan and an apostate at that, and Regina only looked after him and made sure he was alright because he had magic.  That's what Emma tried to tell herself anyways, but it didn't make her empathy go away.    
  
The blonde rogue sighed and stepped forward making her presence known to the two.  She was pretty surprised when Henry lunged in front of Regina with a protective stance.  Not many people would dare to stand up to the Executioner, especially not children.  Emma crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, taking another step closer.  She could see the fear coat over his green irises, but was impressed when Henry's stance did not falter.  Her arms fell back to her sides and she smirked.  
  
"You can't take Regina away," Henry stated.   
  
Emma sighed and closed her eyes.  Was she really about to be taken down by a pint sized child?  "Listen, kid," she started, but she was interrupted.   
  
"No, you listen!" Henry shouted, which caused Emma's eyes to widen.  The kid had spunk.  "You are NOT taking her away!"  
  
Regina shook her head with a smirk. Perhaps her attitude had begun wearing off on the child.  "Henry," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.  "It's alright."  
  
"But it's not!" Henry argued.   
  
"The great Executioner beaten by a child," August snickered.    
  
Tink feigned a frightened gasp and they were both shot a glare by their sister.   
  
"Okay, how about this," Emma started, getting down onto one knee.  She couldn't believe what was about to come out of her mouth.  "If I promise to make sure nothing bad happens to Regina, will you let me take her without a fight?" she asked.   
  
The question had even August and Tink in shock.  Was the legendary Executioner of Magic really promising to an _apostate_ that she would _protect_ a _mage_?    
  
Henry stepped forward and crossed his arms, eyeing the blonde cautiously.  It was an undeniably cute expression.  "How do I know you keep your promises?" he queried.   
  
"Because Emma doesn't make promises she doesn't intend to keep," August chimed in with a reassuring smile and nod.   
  
"That's right," Tink joined in, "Plus, we will be there to keep her in line."

Henry eyed the two suspiciously. But his eyes widened when he saw Tink’s ears. “You’re an elf!”

Tink held back a sigh and thought for the millionth time that she should start wearing a hat to cover her ears. “I am. And you know that elves are very honorable people.”

Henry nodded in awe.

She nodded back. “So, I will also make you a promise.” She knelt down beside her sister and looked the boy in the eye. “I will make sure Emma keeps her promise.” She held out her hand to the boy, who took it and gave it a firm shake.

“Okay,” he said, his stance relaxing. He looked back at Regina. “Will you write?”

“Of course, my dear,” the mage said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And you will see that everything is going to be okay.”

He suddenly threw his arms around her again and buried his face into her stomach. “Please don’t die, Regina,” he mumbled. “You are all I have.”

Tink glanced over at Emma, surprised to see the sadness enter the rogue’s eyes. “Emma,” she whispered.

Emma ignored her and stood up, her face hardening. “Are you ready?” she said roughly. “We need to make some progress before it gets too hot.”

Regina nodded and gently pushed Henry away from her. She gave a soft kiss on his forehead. “Be good for the sisters, okay? And once I’m back we will start work on your magic.”

He nodded and sniffed, his eyes trained on the ground. “I love you, Regina,” he said softly.

Regina swallowed and gave a watery smile. “I love you, too, Henry.” She bent and picked up a bag at her feet, kissed Henry one more time on the head and then started for the gates, her head held high.

Tink was the only one that saw the lone tear fall from her eye. She didn’t mention it.

* * *

“Gah, it’s so hot!” August complained.

They had been walking for almost three hours. And it _was_ hot. But Regina refused to say a word. These people were taking her to her death. She had nothing to say to them, even if it was to ask for water.

“Stop complaining and just drink some water,” Tink said, nodding at his waterskin. She took a sip of her own skin and offered it to Regina without saying anything.

The mage eyed her before slowly taking the skin and taking a large gulp. The water slid down her throat and made her almost moan with pleasure. The elf winked at her when Regina handed her back the skin.

“Let’s stop at that tree up ahead and have lunch,” Emma stated as she pointed ahead of them.

Regina wanted to cry in relief. Her feet hurt. Her head hurt. Her back hurt.

And her heart…her heart hurt the most.

But she knew no one cared. She was with a group, who while very entertaining at times, couldn’t care less about her. Tink had been kind toward her, August treated her like she was just another person, but Emma treated her like she had the plague.

The Executioner wouldn’t get near her. In fact, she seemed to avoid her at all cost.

And that became very apparent when they reached the tree and Regina sat down with a sigh. Tink sat beside the mage and Emma made a point to go around Regina to sit on the other side of Tink, leaving August to sit on her other side.

The elf quickly pulled out some bread and a wheel of cheese from her bag. “A lunch of champions,” she declared, handing Regina a chuck of the bread and then slicing the cheese up. “I know this food is probably too rich for your taste,” she said with a grin at the mage. “We eat very well.”

Regina smiled and took a bite of the bread, washing it down with another sip from the waterskin. “It’s fine,” she practically whispered.

“So, you can talk,” Tink said, feigning shock. “Good to know. I thought you left your voice in Storybrooke.”

Regina shrugged. “I just didn’t think there was much to say.”

“I’m sure that isn’t true,” August said around a mouthful of cheese. “You seem like a very intelligent and thoughtful woman.”

“I’m a mage,” she said softly. “I am being taken to my death. There isn’t much to say to my escorts who just happen to be mage killers.”

Tink and August flinched and looked at the ground while Emma just continued to look off into the distance.

Emma was actually listening to their conversation very intently.  She took it in and thought about it for a moment.  “I don’t know why you’re still going on about death, mage,” she sliced through the awkward silence.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Regina asked with venom in her voice.  She was thoroughly annoyed by Emma’s rude use of the word ‘mage’.  Being a mage did not define who Regina was.  “You and I both know you made a false promise to Henry just to get him to let me go.”

“Don’t assume you know me so well, _mage_ ,” Emma spat the last word with an attitude and she could see Regina’s jaw clench in frustration. 

“I have a name!” the dark haired woman snapped as she slammed her fists down onto her thighs.  It reminded Regina of how her mother constantly called her ‘daughter’ rather than by her name.

Emma merely scoffed, rolling her eyes to let them land on Regina.  “Like I care,” she sneered before tilting her head.  She bit into a piece of cheese and swallowed a gulp of water.  “My promise was true,” Emma admitted and turned away, “But I didn’t make it for you.  I made it for the boy and those around him.  If he doesn’t believe you will come back, he could possibly become an apostate and become a danger to those around him.  And in order for that not to happen, I actually need to follow through with my promise.  So, I intend to keep it.”

The older woman shook her head and snorted as if she were very amused.  “You think you have any choice in the matter?” Regina laughed.  “Once the Templars have me, it’s over with.  Don’t you see that?  Should you refuse to hand me over to them, you would become an enemy of their order as well as the Chantry.  You might as well be harboring an apostate, which I can’t possibly see the Executioner doing.  You’ll have no choice, Sera Swan.”

“Like I said,” Emma began, “Don’t think you have me pinned down.  I didn’t come up with my title, the people did.  I am no friend to the Templars, let alone the Chantry.  In fact, I am no friend to anyone except those who I consider my friends.”  She nodded to Tink and August, who smiled to her.  “And if you think I fear the Templar Order, you have lost your magical marbles,” she continued dramatically before finishing with, “Regina.”

“So you plan to take on an army of knights hell bent on using me to turn the tides for their side of this pitiful rebellion?” Regina questioned.  She wasn’t only asking for clarification, but for reassurance as well.  If the rogue woman was actually planning to keep her promise, Regina knew she would be in safe hands.  Not even the strongest of magi had been able to take Emma down.  Well, of course, no one had heard of the Executioner taking on the Dark One, who was rumored to be the strongest mage of their time.  So, as long as he didn’t show up, Regina would be fine.

Emma shrugged and nodded, a small confident smirk arising on her lips.  “If that’s what it comes down to, then yes.  You seem to be the only parental figure that boy has.  I have much disdain for your kind, but I hate the thought of a child and parent being torn away from each other more,” the blonde explained as the smirk vanished only to be replaced by a saddened expression.  One part of it was the painful memory of losing her parents.  The other part was a memory of her greatest regret in life that had been fueled by her young mind’s fear, hate, and prejudice towards magic and those who wielded it.

Regina remained silent for a moment before whispering sincerely, “Thank you, Sera Swan.”

“It’s just Emma from now on,” she replied before rising to her feet.  “We should get going.  We’ll want to make better time on this go around.  That’s assuming my dear brother doesn’t act like a whiny child.”

August shot her an offended glare.  “Hey!  What’s that supposed to mean?!”

The other two women just chuckled as Emma did not give her brother the satisfaction of a reply.  They all followed her footsteps in the blistering heat.

* * *

The group continued to travel until the sun began to make for the horizon.  Their leader found a nice spot to set up for camp.  August went to search for wood since he had a good eye for what type of logs would set ablaze the best.  Tink began setting up two tents; one for herself and August, the other for Emma and Regina.  A little after their lunch break, Emma didn’t keep such distance from Regina, though she barely spoke to her aside from suggesting that they shared a tent so that she could keep her promise of protecting the mage.  August would ask her sister about it later, but he was sure she would say it was for Henry.

After camp had been set up and the perimeter carefully scouted out by Emma, August began trying to light the fire.  His attempts were not successful.

“Losing your touch, August?” Emma chided.

“There was nothing to be found other than damp wood,” he argued, “It must have rained here recently.”

“Or you’re just losing your touch,” Tink teased, earning a glare.

“This part of the land does receive a decent amount of rain and storms year round,” Regina educated them.  She held a hand out towards the wood and looked to Emma for approval.  “May I?”

Emma gave the mage a nod and said, “It beats having no light and freezing.  This place has strange weather.”  She watched as Regina masterfully ignited a fireball in her hand, sending it into the logs, successfully lighting them.

“Excellent!” August exclaimed before settling down on his rear before the flames.  “Anyone up for a tale?”

The elven rogue excitedly sat down on the other side of the fire and practically squealed, “Oh, I am!”

The Executioner chuckled lightly before taking a place near her brother.  Regina followed their lead, but she made sure not to place herself in too close proximity of the blonde human rogue.

“Once upon a time,” August began, “There was an Evil Queen.  However, she wasn’t really all that evil.  Her actions were merely darkened by the revenge she sought due to the loss of what she thought was her one true love.  A princess and her prince fought valiantly against the Queen and eventually won.  As her final act of revenge, the Queen cast a dark and powerful curse on the land that would take away everyone’s happy endings.  The curse would bring them all to a different world; a world without magic.”

“If only such a curse existed,” Emma interrupted.

“Hey!” Tink snipped. “No interrupting!”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“The only hope to get everyone’s happy endings back was in the womb of the princess,” August continued, “Their child would be the savior of everyone’s happiness.  The Evil Queen did not take into account that the dark curse would also take away her own happy ending, leaving her completely alone in this new land where no one had memories of their past lives, except for the Queen.  Blinded by her dark ways, she also did not realize that the love she lost was not her one true love.”

August looked around the fire at his companions’ faces. Regina looked intrigued, Tink enthralled, and Emma, well, Emma looked bored. But August knew her well enough to see the hidden interest in her eyes.

“Well?” Tink asked impatiently. “Who was her true love?”

“That,” August said with a smirk. “Is to be told at another time. I’m actually quite tired. I believe it is time for bed.”

“Bullshit!” Tink burst out. “You don’t look tired in the least.”

“Such language,” August said with feigned shock. “What would your clan think of you using such harsh human curses?”

“My clan can go fuck themselves,” Tink growled. “I want the rest of the tale!”

“Then you should go to bed so tomorrow will come faster,” August said as he stood up. “Because I will tell more tomorrow night.”

Regina chuckled as Tink grumbled about stupid bards and stomped to their tent.

“Good night, fair ladies,” August exclaimed with a deep bow to Emma and Regina. “I shall see you on the morrow.”

Regina watched as he caught up to Tink, who then punched him in the shoulder.

“Your companions are very entertaining,” she said to Emma as they both stood from the fire.

“They are the only family I have,” Emma answered, holding the tent flap open for Regina to enter the shelter.

“Sometimes makeshift families are better than the ones we are born into,” Regina said quietly.

Emma watched as Regina settled onto her bedroll, her face drawn and pale.

“Tired?” the rogue asked as she followed suit.

“Exhausted.”

“Sleep well then. We have another long day tomorrow.”

“I shall try,” Regina whispered.

* * *

_“You are not trying hard enough!”_

_“I am, Mother!”_

_“That is not your best, stupid girl!” The woman slapped the young girl on the face. “Produce a fireball or you get no supper.”_

_“But I can’t!”_

_Regina felt fear join her exhaustion and frustration. Her mother’s eyes were nearly black with rage and the snarl on her lips told the young mage that another hit, or worse, was coming._

_“You stupid, weak fool!” Her mother exploded. A wave of magic threw the young Regina off her feet and across the room. She finally hit the far wall with a thud and slid to the floor, her ears ringing and her breath leaving her body. She struggled to get up, knowing that it wasn’t going to end there._

_“You are such a disappointment,” her mother growled, stalking over to the girl. “Why did the Maker curse me with such a joke of a mage for a daughter?” She grabbed Regina by the upper arm and dragged her out of the room. “You are going to stay in your closet until you can produce a fireball.”_

_“No!” Regina struggled to free herself. “Not the closet! Please! Let me try again. I’ll do it this time!”_

_“It’s too late,” Cora said, opening the door to a room with barely enough space for the girl to sit. She flung Regina into it and slammed the door. A quick turn of the key ensured that Regina would not be able to leave._

_“Please, Mother!” Regina begged. “Please don’t leave me in here.”_

_There was no answer. Her mother had already left. Regina was alone._

_The darkness seemed to laugh at her. She could see nothing. All she could hear was her harsh breathing and whimpers._

_But then the scratching in the walls started. And her whimpering grew in volume._

_The rats were arriving._

It was the whimpers that woke Emma. They weren’t loud. In fact, a normal sleeper would not have been disturbed. But Emma was one that would wake at the drop of a feather.

She sat up in her bedroll and looked around to find the source of the whimpers. Her eyes landed on the mage sharing her tent.

Regina was on her back, completely still but her face was contorted in fear. Tears leaked out of her closed eyes and her jaw was clenched.

 _A nightmare._ Emma thought, her eyes widening.

It had been a long time since August had to wake Emma from one of these terrible dreams, but the blonde remembered how he started doing it without her punching him in the face.  Initially she was worried whether or not Regina had drifted into the Fade, but the mage was exhibiting outward emotions and usually people dreaming in the Fade remained completely still.  Emma took in a deep breath.  She certainly didn’t want to be singed by a fireball. 

She bent over Regina and muttered into her ear just above a whisper, “Regina, whatever is happening right now, it’s not real.  It could be a bad memory, but nothing can hurt you.”  Emma made a small smile as the mage began to calm a bit to the sound of her voice.  “Good, that’s good,” she reassured, “Okay, I’m going to put my hands on your arms and bring you out of this, now.  I really need for you to not use your magic against me.  I’m not going to hurt you even if you do, I promise.” 

There went another promise flying from her mouth before she could realize what she was saying.  Emma was disappointed in herself that her biggest weakness was dark-haired women with dark eyes, but only slightly.  It wasn’t enough disappointment for her to really care.

The blonde rose up and did just as she said she would.  With both hands on Regina’s arms, she gently shook the woman while saying, “Regina, wake up.”

Emma was ready to hold Regina down should she try to attack, but such attempts never came. 

Regina only gasped sharply and her eyes fluttered open allowing more tears to flow down past her temples.  As her heart raced, chocolate eyes searched her surroundings frantically.  A sigh of relief came when she realized she was not in that damned closet.  Regina’s gaze landed on the woman above her and she exhaled, “Emma.”

“It’s alright,” the rogue said with a nod, releasing her hold on Regina’s arms.  “It was just a bad dream.”  Emma pushed back onto her bedroll to give the mage some room.

“Y-yes, of course,” Regina replied as she sat up, wiping tears from her face.  “I apologize if I awoke you.”

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders.  “Any normal person would have slept through it,” she admitted, “But I am far from normal.” 

“Thank you.”

“Nothing worthy of thanks,” Emma conceded.  “I have my own, which is why I won’t pry and ask you what it was about.  That is unless you want to tell me.”

Regina contemplated that idea for a moment and began to open her mouth to say something, but a sickening hiss was heard outside the tent.

Lunging and grabbing both of her daggers, Emma cursed within her mind about how her leather gear was impossible to sleep in.  She always kept her boots on, though, just in case.  On both feet in no time, the rogue woman slightly parted the curtains of her tent and peeked out. 

 _Fuck_.  She thought as the culprit came into view.  _Darkspawn_.  What were they doing so far away from the Blight?

She turned her head back to Regina to see that the older woman had already put her robes on.  Emma shook her head and whispered, “No.  You stay here.”

“What?  Why?  What is it?” Regina asked as quietly as possible.

“Darkspawn.  I can’t keep my promise if you go out there and get infected with the Taint.”

“You can’t keep your promise if you get infected, too,” the mage argued, “I can handle my own, Sera Swan.  There are no Grey Wardens to be found around here.”

Emma snorted just a bit too loud causing one of the undead intruders to snap its head toward their tent.  “If I get infected, I don’t want to be a Warden,” she admitted at full volume, knowing they were already heard.  “Just kill me in that case.  Stay here!”

She bolted out the tent with both daggers drawn.  Emma charged at the Hurlock currently within their camp before leaping into the air, her body illuminated in a bright purple as she activated her ability.  Her twin fangs came down onto the human Darkspawn’s shoulders, spilling its black tar-like blood.  Emma’s boot came up to the hideous creature’s abdomen shoving it back, retrieving her blades.  It let out a gurgling hiss as it stumbled back. 

“August!  Tink!” the rogue shouted loudly, “Time to wake up!  We have trouble!”

The Hurlock warrior drew its sword and began running at Emma with a guttural roar.  However, an arrow pierced its skull, dropping it immediately.  Emma smirked when she saw Tink with her bow out and ready to go.

The victory was short lived as more hisses and roars were heard around them.  Red and yellow glowing eyes lit up in the darkness around them; an incredibly creepy and scary view.

August stumbled out of his tent to see the sight of the dead Hurlock and then saw the camp was surrounded.  “Oh, Andraste’s tits,” he groaned, gripping his two Brutal Daggers as he joined his two sisters.

“Where’s Regina?” Tink inquired as she drew another arrow from her quiver, aiming for the head of an incoming Shriek, taking it down with ease.  The elf had come to terms a long time ago with the fact that this particular Darkspawn, produced from elves, were not her own kind anymore.

“I told her to stay in the tent,” Emma replied as the horde came out from the shadows at them.  She sliced into an oncoming Genlock’s neck with her newly acquired Daggers of Faith.  Emma had bought them back in Storybrooke during the festival.  Some of the undead blood splattered onto her face.

“What the hell for, Emma?!” August asked as he surged past another Hurlock, slicing into its side before flank attacking, digging his dagger deep into its back.  “We could use some magic right now!”

Suddenly, fiery red glyphs lit the ground beneath some of the undead.  “Finally, something we can all agree on,” Regina said with a smirk, now standing outside the tent.  Her hand was held out, palm facing the sky.  She clenched the hand into a fist and the glyphs exploded into a bright fury of flames.  The Darkspawn caught in the inferno incinerated almost immediately.

“Regina!” Emma shouted as she turned to the mage.  There was nothing attacking her at the moment.  “I told you to stay!”

“Yes, about that,” Regina began while casually throwing a fireball at another enemy, “I do not take orders very well, especially from the likes of you.”

The bickering was about to start, but suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to shake.  Everyone spun to see three incredibly large angry beasts stomping towards the camp.

“Oh shit,” August gasped through his heavy breathing.

“Ogres!” Tink hollered, drawing and shooting her arrows as quickly as her arms would allow.

Emma saw an even larger horde of Darkspawn following behind the Ogres.  When August began to make a step towards them, she snatched his upper arm.  “Wait!” she ordered, “We have to retreat!  There’s too many!”

Unfortunately, when everyone turned to the other side of camp, more of the undead monsters were coming from that direction, too.

“Fuck!” Emma yelled in frustration.

“I hope you have a plan, Sera Swan,” Regina quipped as she looked around for any opening for the group to escape through.  There was none.

As if Andraste herself came to their rescue, an enormous blast of fire rained down from the sky onto the incoming horde.

Emma pointed one dagger into the air at the source of the flames with a defensive stance.  A horrified expression overcame her features when she realized it was a dragon.  This was the last thing they needed right now.  Sure, it was taking out the Darkspawn, but the last time the blonde faced a dragon, it nearly took her life before she ran away and escaped its fiery breath.  After the monsters were cremated into ashes, the dragon landed before them, wind kicking up from its powerful wings.

Two figures leapt down off the dragon’s back from behind its wings.  Thick black smoke engulfed the beast before it shrunk down into a single woman.  She was dressed in black and crimson robes; a horn-like headdress atop her skull.

“Maleficent,” Emma and Regina said in unison. 

Like the Dark One, Maleficent was another well-known apostate.  She was one Emma would love to get the bounty on.  However, she was surprised to see two familiar faces at the apostate’s sides; Ruby and Belle.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Emma shot at Regina, anger and mistrust evident in her voice.

“How should I know?” Regina snapped back before turning her eyes to Ruby and Belle.  “What on Thedas are you doing here?  And with Maleficent?”  She eyed the dragon woman cautiously.

“Oh Regina,” the apostate drawled and she stepped towards the enchantress, “I’ve missed you too, dear.”

Emma narrowed her eyes as Maleficent placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder.  They must have had a past.

“Regina, your phylactery is missing from the vault in the Circle,” Belle blurted out in a panic.

“What?!” the Senior Enchantress exclaimed, snapping her head to the younger mage with a surprised look.

“Yes, I noticed it with a certain First Enchantress,” Mal began with a smirk, “But when I came to tell you like the good friend I am, you were gone.”

Regina glared towards Belle like she had stabbed one of Emma’s daggers into her back.

“I’m sorry, Senior Enchantress,” Belle apologized, dipping her head down in shame, “I did not know of any other way to get here faster.”

Emma nodded towards Ruby and asked, “And you’re here why?”  For all Emma knew, Ruby was just a normal citizen of Storybrooke.  What could a simple waitress do?

Ruby just smirked. “I have skills that no one else here has.”

Mal snorted, Belle nudged her, and Regina chuckled.

“Meaning?” Emma asked, not amused.

That tone of voice made Ruby lose her smirk. Belle had told her who Emma was on the way and that made her very nervous. Sure, she wasn’t an apostate but The Executioner may act first and ask questions later.

Regina sighed and stepped up to Ruby, putting a hand on her arm. “Ruby can shape-shift into a wolf.”

Emma took a step back, her daggers up. “How? Is she-?”

Regina cut her off. “No. It is an ability that has been passed down through her family. She can do no other magic, that’s why she isn’t with us in the Circle.”

Emma sneered at Ruby, her green eyes hard. “How can you be sure? She could be hiding it.”

Ruby shrank back behind Regina, her head down, looking like a dog expecting to be kicked. Belle quickly stepped up and took her hand.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and crossed her arms over her chest. “Stop it,” she practically growled. “I have come with you. We have reached a sort of truce. I will not allow you to terrify and browbeat my friends. Understand?”

Emma just continued glaring.

“Can I see?”

Tink’s voice held excitement as she stepped up beside Emma.

“What?” Regina asked, taken off guard.

“I would like to see her transform. Is she a big wolf?” Tink looked around Regina at the still cowering Ruby. “What color are you? Do you still remember who you are when you are the wolf?”

As she asked the questions, Ruby’s head started to lift and a smile slowly formed on her face. “I can show you,” she whispered, just loud enough for the elf to hear.

“Please!” Tink exclaimed.

Ruby glanced over at Emma, her eyes still unsure and then back at Tink. Belle gave her a loving nudge on her shoulder while Regina gently took her arm and pulled her forward.

“Wait,” Tink said quickly. “Does it hurt?”

Ruby laughed and shook her head, the elf’s easygoing attitude helping her nerves. “Not at all. I’ve been doing it all my life. Granny loves to tell the story of me turning when I was five and running around the village scaring everyone.”

Tink giggled. “Then proceed.”

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes. And before Emma, Tink, and August’s eyes she slowly began to transform. Her ears moved to the top of her head and changed shape. Her nose slowly became a snout, and her posture slowly moved down until in no time, a large black wolf stood in her spot, its ears up and tongue hanging out.

Tink didn’t say a word. She just stepped forward, fell to her knees and buried her hands into the fur around Ruby’s neck. “This is amazing!”

Emma just stared. August was practically shaking with excitement. He quickly followed Tink’s lead and started petting the wolf, completely speechless. Ruby’s eyes sparkled with a humor decidedly human and licked Tink’s face, making the elf laugh and Belle growl. At the mage’s growl, Ruby’s ears lowered and her tail fell between her legs.

“Oh, it’s okay,” Tink said. “I know that was just a friendly kiss. You save all the other kisses for your friend, right?”

The wolf nodded and looked over her shoulder at Belle, who shook her head with a grin. “You know you always get me with those eyes.”

Regina watched Emma throughout all of this. She watched as Emma stared in awe of Ruby as she transformed, as she just blinked at the interaction between the wolf and elf. And she watched as a small smile twitched on her lips at Belle’s statement.

“She may be handy to have around,” Regina said, stepping up to the rogue.

Emma took a deep breath. “We don’t need more in our group. Four is large enough.”

Regina sighed. “It’s just as well, I suppose. Without Belle in Storybrooke, the Circle would fall apart.”

"Oh come on, Emma," August tried to reason, "Think of how much easier we could plow through enemies if they joined us."  
  
Tink began nodding furiously, agreeing with her brother.  "Yeah!  Can they join us?" the elf begged, grasping Emma's hands while giving her the best puppy eyes she could muster.  "Pleeease?"  
  
"You just heard Regina," Emma replied and shook her head.  She gave the begging elf a stern look.  "They need Belle in Storybrooke and by the looks of it, her... _friend_ will only go where she goes."  
  
Belle stepped towards Regina with an apologetic expression.  "With all due respect, Senior Enchantress, but the Circle is as about as bad as it's going to get with or without either one of us there.  Plus, no disrespect, but healing magic isn't your strength like it is mine.  Also, I have studied just about every creature in this land.  I know what strategies we will need against all of them...even the Dark One should we cross paths."  
  
Emma successfully hid her shock to Belle's last remark.  She also maintained her silence and was pleased when neither her brother nor sister made any comments about her connection to the Dark One.    
  
"But Henry," Regina started to say.   
  
"Oh, Andraste," Mal interrupted, waving her hand, "Let the poor dears join you on your expedition.  If you have to go up against the Templars or, Maker forbid, Cora herself, you will need all the help you can get.  Besides, it will be good for these two to get out of that dreadful village for a while."  
  
"While I would be pleased to have them join us, the protection of Storybrooke's Circle still remains a question," Regina argued, "If it disbands completely, the Templars could very well name me an apostate regardless if I should remain loyal or not."  
  
"I will watch over your Circle, dear," Mal explained, "I may no longer be a First Enchantress, but I still retain a certain amount of political power among all those who wield magic."  
  
The Senior Enchantress let out a defeated sigh and said, "Alright, fine.  But the decision ultimately remains in Sera Swan's hands."  
  
Tink was practically bouncing up and down like a child wanting a new toy as though it would sway Emma's decision.  Everyone else looked towards the blonde rogue with hopeful eyes, especially Belle and Ruby.   
  
Emma finally gave in and rolled her eyes.  "Alright, fine," she conceded before looking to the woman and wolf in question.  "Only on one condition, you must follow my every order without question, understood?"  
  
Ruby quickly changed back to human form.  An excited and thankful expression flooded her features as she clasped her hands together.  "Thank you!" she exclaimed.   
  
Belle nodded and gave a curt bow to The Executioner.  "You won't regret this."  
  
"I better not."


End file.
